A long way down
by maruthefairu
Summary: What if Shang had never told Yao to save the last cannon? Would Mulan still save the day? Has a bit of Mulan 2 in it, but is mostly ME! There is not much romance, although the odd mention of Shang and his (so muscular and gorgeous) chest. Chapter 4 is up!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary – What if Shang had never told Yao to save the last cannon? Would Mulan still save the day?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters – Godammit! I'd be rich if I did… Don't sue me… Story idea a bit from another story (No more cannons I think it's called) but has a completely different plot.**

Mulan dragged her feet through the snow, leading Khan and the wagon. Suddenly her foot came into contact with something and she tripped. Her face fell onto the ground and buried into the snow. She groaned silently, remembering the many times in the past month that she had fallen. Now she felt pleased if she only had three bruises.

'I could have an honourable husband and be safe at home, but I choose this? I probably would be cooking, no burning, rice right now…' She thought. The thought made her smile and she got up, but first she felt for whatever it was that she had tripped over. She found a wooden stick and picked it up. It was an arrow! And it had the grey feathers of the Huns.

"Shang!" She shouted as loud as she could without the threat of any Hun scouts hearing. He did not hear her though, so she ran forward, pulling Khan and the wagon. Suddenly, when she had hardly run 5 metres, a loud bang came from the wagon and a canon flew from her. She froze and stared in shock, before turning to look at the wagon, at Mushu. He pointed at Cri-kee with all the guilt of a guilty prisoner. She glared at him and then spun round as Shang rode up to her, his face tight with anger. She prepared herself for his wrath, although couldn't quite look at him in the eyes.

"What happened! You just gave away our position." She winced and finally looked into his eyes. They were guarded, but Mulan could have sworn she saw fear in them. "Now we're…" Shang stopped as he was knocked off his horse by a arrow identical to the one in Mulan's hand. She stared, thinking 'how did that get there? It was in my hand!' before seeing the sky above her filled with arrows. Shang too saw this from his position in the ground.

"Get out of range!" He shouted as loud as he could. His soldiers followed his command immediately. Mulan started to pull the wagon forward then stopped as the sky turned red with flaming arrows. She glanced at Shang. He was very white and holding his arm. "Save the cannons." He was weaker now, so his order did not carry to all the men. Mulan shouted it louder, and the men rushed back, holding anything they could find that was solid above their heads. Chien-Po reached the wagon first, and took the bulk of the cannons. Then the others grabbed the final ones. The wagon was on fire!

Mulan cut the wood binding Khan to the wagon and leapt on him. But she spotted Shang, struggling to get up. Mulan turned Khan towards him and pulled up his body to the saddle, lying it over. Even in the desperate situations, she felt the strong muscular chest of the captains and a strange tinge happened in her chest. Shang's eyes fluttered open and gazed up at Mulan.

"Ping, I'm fine. Put me down and ride." She shook her head but was stopped from answering as the wagon exploding, sending them flying forward. She landed in the snow, stunned and a second later Mushu came flying through the air. He did not look happy.

"Sure save the horse. Do you know how long it takes for me to look like this every morning?" She half grinned, picking him and her sword up and running. Shang was running already in front of her with the other guys. Mulan was a fast runner though so she caught up with them just before they reached the rock where the group seemed to be preparing for battle. Shang stood above them, making them hurry as they got cannons ready.

"Fire!" He shouted repetitively.

"No more cannons, Sir!" Yao, who was the best cannon firer in the army, shouted back. Shang looked up at the mountains. All was still for a while, and then suddenly a dark hue appeared on the top of the hill. Shang swallowed and turned slightly pale.

"Prepare to fight. If we die today, we die with honour." They all drew their swords. Khan neighed behind Mulan. She glanced back at him, nervous and then saw a plan forming in her mind. They were on the edge of a cliff…

"Shang," She whispered, forgetting to put on her 'Ping voice'. He did not notice, but simply turned to her.

"Not now Ping." Shan-Yu and the thousands of Huns were riding fast towards them.

"Shang." She repeated more firmly. He now turned and looked at her properly. She was faintly smiling. "I have a plan." She then described her plan to Shang and the gang of three. They looked at each other.

"It's the only plan we have." said Shang. He turned to the other men in his army and quickly told them the plan. The Huns were about three quarters of the way down the hill. They had time, although not much of it. Mulan, Ling and Chien Po were getting ready.

They, greatly helped by Chien Po, managed to move the rocks and boulders so they were further up the hill, out of the way of the approaching army. The rocks were stopped from moving by the remains of the canons (the stump that was left when the top blew off). These were strong although small. Then they hid on a ledge below the cliff until the Huns came. They did not have to wait long.

The Huns arrived and saw no one. They were stunned and so Shan-Yu sent about half his army into the area around. Once they were out of hearing and sight, Shang gave the sign. The Chinese army pulled themselves up from the ledge and attacked the Huns. For all the Huns size, they were not as good swordsmen as the Chinese Army. Mulan and the gang of three ran to release the boulders. The Chinese got out of the way quickly, but many Huns were unprepared and one boulder took around 20 men over the cliff. Mulan grinned.

Her plan was working! Then her smile faded as she saw that Shang, battling fiercely with Shan-Yu, was in the way of a boulder. She ran towards him, shouting his name. He turned, as did Shan-Yu, and they both saw the boulder coming. But it was too close for Shan-Yu, as he was closer. His robes got caught on a snag in the rock and he was dragged over. Shang however managed to get out of the way – just. And into the way of another, yet smaller, rock.

Mulan screamed inside herself. She ran forward, dodging the final boulders. Then she saw that Shang had somehow caught hold of the ledge they had been standing on earlier. She climbed onto the ledge and stretched her arm down, calling his name. He looked up and reached for her hand, holding onto the ledge with the other. It took all her strength to pull him up, but she did finally. Once he was on the ledge she checked for injuries.

"Ping that was a crazy idea but you just saved my life," Shang started in a quiet and low voice. She looked into his eyes briefly and felt a twinge in her chest again. They were like deep pools and she felt she could just fall into their spell. His lips were lovely as well…. She shook her head, trying to clear it of all these… feminine thoughts! She was behaving like a concubine! His face looked slightly confused. "What's wrong?" He asked her. She tried to smile.

"Nothing just I'm sure you would have been able to get back up from the ledge without me. I just hurried it up." Shang smiled at her.

"Not only did you save my life there," He continued, "But also with the rock and the plan in the first place." She tried to interrupt, but he continued anyway. "Don't put yourself down, you have my trust." She blushed at this last comment, and thought about the lie that she was acting now.

"Sir there's something you should know…" She began. But Shang dismissed it.

"Later, Ping. When all the Hun dogs are dead." His face tensed slightly.

When she was satisfied he had no serious injuries, just cuts and bruises, she pushed him up to the cliff. Then, as she was pulling herself up, she felt a strong grip on her ankle. She looked down. Shan-Yu was there! And he was pulling her down! He was also holding onto the ledge, but it was crumbling underneath him. He smirked up at her and she felt herself being dragged down as the ledge collapsed. She looked up one last time and saw the anxious face of Shang and his hand reaching for her. She smiled.

* * *

**Ooh! Bit of a cliffy! Will she live or die? Will update soon whether or not i get millions of reviews. This is ma 1st MULAN fanfic...**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the 2nd chapter. it is short i know but was all i could write up quickly. hope it answers some questions... this is where the bit from mulan2 comes in slightly!**

**Disclaimer: i still own no one although i might bring ina hun or two...**

* * *

"Ping!" The battle was over. The Chinese had killed the few Huns who hadn't gone over the side. The half of the army Shan-Yu had sent to look for them had come back and found the Chinese army waiting. Most had begged for mercy. The Chinese took prisoners, and Yao was enjoying asking one Hun, who was Shan-Yu's second in command, questions. Well, if by asking questions he meant prodding him with a sword in several areas until he confessed.

Shang was still staring down the ruins of the cliff and calling for Ping. What was it he was going to tell him on the ledge? Perhaps it was what Shang had always felt was different about Ping. And Shang had just blown it… For some reason, Shang felt as if he had lost his father once again.

"Captain?" Ling approached Shang nervously and pulled him out of his thoughts. "We are ready to leave for the Palace now. A messenger has ridden here and told us the emperor wants to see us." Ling looked at the captain and then asked the question Shang was dreading. "What's wrong sir? If you don't mind me asking." He had obviously not heard Shang calling Pings' name desperately down the cliff, nor missed the brave comrade.

"Ping. He's… gone." Shang said the dreaded words after a long silent pause. Ling's thin face turned pale at the words and his high voice squeaked.

"What! No captain he's here!" He looked around him. "Ping! Ping! PING!" Ling stared at Ping's horse. It was looking down the cliff sadly. Shang looked at the soldier and saw on Ling's face the grief he felt. Shang looked down quickly, to hide the coming tears. Suddenly a fluttering object caught his eye. It was on the ledge, but in a small hole. Shang bent down to reach it and he picked it up.

It was a green piece of cloth, very similar to Ping's training clothes. But there was something wrapped in it. A hair comb with a blossom on it. Strange. (a/n the blossom comb! I hope you've all realised) Shang had a feeling though. He knew it belonged, no had belonged, to Ping. He had found one thing that he somehow knew belonged to his friend. He looked up at Khan, before walking over to him. Shang knew it was stupid, but Ping's horse would know. Khan sniffed the comb and gave a loud neigh before suddenly cantering off.

"Stop him!" The shout echoed over the snow but Khan was too far away and too quick for the men to catch. Shang sighed. They had lost the last remains of the man who had saved their lives. Then he remembered what Ping had always done. Thinking of others before himself. He had been so selfless. Shang would not risk the lives of all these brave men, because of his own feelings. Ping was gone.

"Men, we should go. It's going to get dark soon and we want to be out of these mountains before we set up camp." These was a hustle as the men got ready and very quickly, they were ready and walking. The news of Ping had spread though, so they were not walking with the happiness of men who had just defeated the Huns, but as miserable as if they had just lost.

The river was tinted slightly red around her. Her head felt weak, and the sights of the mountains were very blurred. She groaned. She was aching everywhere. What had happened? She looked down at her body. There was blood on her arms and legs. Mulan was in her training clothes which was intact and had not ripped. But her binding on her chest had. She placed her arms over there as quick as she could in this state and looked around. The guys hadn't seen her. They weren't near her...

Mulan suddenly remembered falling a long way. Shang's face was above her. She got up slowly. They had beaten the Huns! The happy thought came back to her. Then she remembered Shan-Yu pulling her down. She looked at her ankle. It was bruised slightly! 'He must have pulled harder than I thought,' thought Mulan. She checked her body for other cuts and bruises.

When she finished she was quite astonished. She certainly had more bruises than she'd ever had and the cuts were plentiful although mostly small. She did have a very sore one on her right leg. She tied some cloth around it tightly. Still, she was alive! That was good. Mulan looked around. She was alone on a bank by a river. How she was going to get out of here she did not know. An excited though tired horse neighed. She turned. It was Khan!

After Khan had pulled her up onto his back, as she was too weak to do this, she started talking to him.

"Good thing the gang can't see me now, huh? I know what they'd say about the chest." She said in a joky voice, really missing them a lot. They rode on, following the river and Mulan talking to Khan quietly when the suddenly saw a sight Mulan hoped she hallucinated. She hid behind a rock, peeking out.

Shan-Yu and five other huge Huns had risen from the river and were walking, no running, determinedly to the Imperial Palace.

* * *

**What dya think? Sounding spooky? You can probably guess whats going to happen next though... its a bit obvious (specially if you've seen the film) Anyway! Should update soon although cannot promise any long and wonderfully explained chapters. Review if thou wants to. It would be nice though...**


	3. Chapter 3

**I did most of this last night, but finished it off this evening. There isn't much, but Shang and the gang (hey it rhymes!) finally find out about Mulan! Thanks for the reviews y'all! (I do a cowboy dance!) Sorry about the strangeness but I am going to a themed party and I chose to be a cowgirl!**

**Previously**

Shan-Yu and five other huge Huns had risen from the river and were walking determinedly to the Imperial Palace.

**Now**

It was light, being the morning after she had fallen, and so she could recognise them easily. She sped Khan to another path where they would not cross with the Huns and hurried to the Palace.

It was dark when she arrived and they were both exhausted. 'It's what you deserve, not even bothering to rest after you almost die…' she thought wearily. They had not stopped once to rest. Her chest, still unbound and clearly visible, was rising up and down heavily.

Mulan rode through the cheering crowds and looked down the long line of dancers, drummers and other people celebrating in the procession. Then she saw the men she knew so well. "Yah!" she shouted to Khan who rode up to them. Their faces changed from sadness to disbelief to ecstatic! She smiled. All of them stopped their horses and looked at her. Shang looked the happiest she had ever seen him, light shining through his eyes.

"How…?" He couldn't even finish the question. Chien Po went to her and gave a big hug but stopped when he had barely touched her, looking at her chest.

"Whoa," he said, backing away. She glanced down, and bit her lip. The bandages she used to bind her chest had ripped, and the curves of her breasts showed clearly under her training clothes. All the men were staring openly, Shang turning pink. She swallowed.

"I can explain." she said, mainly to Shang. He looked up at her. She looked pleadingly into his eyes. They were cold. The opposite to what they were a minute ago. "I went to save my father. I didn't mean for it to go this far…" He stopped her by putting up his hand.

"Was this what you were going to tell me?" he asked quietly. The men all looked away and pretended they weren't listening. Shang looked over at them, coughed and they started to ride forward once more. Mulan swallowed again.

"Yes," she whispered. Shang closed his eyes briefly.

"What is your real name?" His voice was hard as he asked the question. She looked away from his eyes.

"Mulan." Once again her voice was quiet.

"Mulan. Is this yours then?" He held up the blossom comb. Mulan stared. She thought she had lost it. Then she nodded and Shang gave it to her. "You do know what the penalty for this… deceit is? Death." She looked up at him, startled. "A life for a life. My debt is repaid. Get away from here. Do not let the emperor see you. Or Chi Fu. They would kill you." He started his horse again, having stopped it when Mulan arrived. She stared at his back. Then she remembered the message she had come to give.

"But Shang, the Huns are here! They're in the city." Several people in the crowd started murmuring, but Shang just ignored her. She rode after him. "I saw them with my own eyes. They're alive. I know they are." Still he ignored her. She was desperate now. "Shang, you have to believe me!"

He turned, furious at this. "Why should I?" he asked. She could not answer. Her eyes slowly became shielded with fury and exasperation. He spun around again and caught up with his men, leaving her to be barged past by ceremonial dragons and dancers. Finally she rode off, towards the palace, passing Shang and her friends.

He saw her ride past him. She was ignoring him, which just made Shang furious. How dare she ignore him, as if he had been the one who had lied to her? He stared after her for while. 'She's pretty.' He thought without meaning to. Then he gave himself a small slap. This was the woman who had lied to them all! 'The woman who had saved them all,' thought the small voice in him. Shang thought miserably about this. 'What am I?' He thought. 'So weak I have to been saved by a woman?'

Shang sighed. 'Why couldn't Mulan have been Ping after all. Why did his best soldier have to be a woman? He was happy that she was alive but then to discover that she was lying to him. That hurt.' Shang walked up the steps to the Imperial Palace and the emperor, forcing himself to stop thinking about her. A ceremonial dragon followed him, and behind that, his men. He took out the sword of Shan-Yu and bowed to the emperor, holding it out in front of him.

"My children! Heaven smiles down upon the Middle Kingdom! China will sleep safely tonight, thanks to our brave warriors! "The emperor spoke to the entire crowd.

"Your Majesty, I present to you the sword of Shan Yu." This simple sentence immediately made him think of Mulan. It was her who had come up with the plan to destroy the Huns, and Shan-Yu. He remembered her face before she fell, smiling up at him. Her rosy mouth has been curled up at the edges. He looked around briefly, searching for the Huns Mulan had said were here. He couldn't see any.

"I know what this means to you, Captain Li. Your father would have been very proud." The emperor spoke kindly and quietly, but the small mention of his father made Shang wince slightly. It still hurt.

Then, just as the emperor reached out to take the sword, an eagle flew down and grabbed the sword from Shang's hands. Shang watched, confused, as the eagle flew up to the roof and dropped the sword. An arm reached from one of the gargoyles. A gasp went through the crowd. The gargoyle stood. Shang saw a familiar man. Shan-Yu was alive. Mulan was right.

**What d'ya think? You should know the story from now, but there's a small twist! The next chapter might be the finale, or not. It's going to be a short story… Anyway, do your thang! (Now I've had 2 packs of Haribo Tangfastics. They were the mini ones if that's any help.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took so long - something was wrong with the website i think as i couldnt log on.** **Well this is going to be it for a little while - i'm going to cornwall. It was my birthday yesterday! That was great! Anyway - back to the story - this chapter is kinda like the film but just in more detail (well not really). Thanks!**

**Disclaimer - sadly i STILL own no one. Well the huns are turning out to have a bit more character but that's all - they don't even have names! Hun1, Hun2, Hun3, Hun4 and Hun5!**

* * *

Suddenly time seemed to rush. Five huge Huns burst out of the dragon behind Shang. He pulled out his sword and attempted to beat them back. Five against one however is not very good odds. Shang fell to the floor, and watched as the Huns grabbed the emperor and ran, carrying him, into the palace. Shang struggled to get up. Once he was up, he ran to the huge doors of the palace. They slammed in front of him, and were barred. Shan-Yu gave a cackle.

"No!" The cry tore from Shang's throat. He felt he was dishonouring his father. All his life, General Li had told his son to, at all costs, protect the emperor and china. That had cost his father his life. There was a slight cough. He looked around. Yao, Chien Po and Ling were standing there. The rest of his men were crowded around a bronze statue of a lion. Shang walked over to the lion. It should be heavy enough to break open the doors…

He was wrong. The palace's doors were very effective in their purpose. Shang almost felt sorry for anyone who would try to break in. It was practically impossible.

Mulan ran up the stairs to the palace. She saw Shang and the other soldiers trying to break in. 'They'll never reach the emperor in time,' she thought. She looked around, at the walls, the statues, the pillars… The pillars. She had an idea. It was crazy but it might just work. She whistled. They all turned and stared at her.

"Hey guys, I've got an idea." She called out to them, before turning and running to the pillars. 'What if they don't follow?' the insecure voice in her thought. She ignored it. This was their only hope.

Yao, Ling and Chien Po looked at each other. Then they looked at Shang. He was smiling dreamily at Mulan running.

"You coming, sir?" Ling asked cautiously. There was no reply. The three of them dropped the statue, and followed Mulan. When they turned the corner, they saw her holding out four dresses, and some fruit. They took a step back.

"We're not dressing up as…girls!" Yao said fiercely. She smiled, expecting this.

"You have to for my plan to work." She said, walking towards them. They looked at each other.

"Tell us your plan." Said Chien Po, ever the peacemaker. So Mulan told them quickly. They eventually agreed to wear them, and even let Mulan put on some make up. She put on a dress herself, although no make up. They took off the silk belts on their dresses and wrapped them around a pillar each.

Shang looked around the corner. He had stood with the other soldiers, trying to break in with the bronze lion, but he had followed shortly. He smiled. They were all dressed in dresses, and the three men had fruit filling out the dresses. Mulan looked beautiful. He stared at her, deciding what to do. She had still betrayed him…. Suddenly it was clear. He walked up to them and tapped Mulan on the soldier, taking off his cape.

Mulan looked around and saw Shang, smiling. She grinned back and all five of them climbed up the pillars, using their sashes around their waists or in Shang's case his cape in the same way Mulan had climbed up the pole. Once they were up there they quickly, though silently, made their way to where the emperor was being kept. They noticed that, in front of the door leading to the emperor, there were some guards. Mulan took a deep breath. This was where her idea came in.

"Is everyone clear about the plan?" she whispered to the others. All of them, but Yao, nodded. Mulan looked at him.

"Does this dress make me look fat?" he asked. Mulan forgot about being quiet and slapped him. She took a deep breath, ignoring his crude curses, and stepped out into the open. They followed her, Yao looking less like a careless concubine and giving her an ugly stare. Then he saw Ling behind her, swaying his 'hips' as far as they would go, and giggling in a high voice. The sight made him remember that they were here to woo those guards! (**A/N I know this is a crap paragraph but it just came out!)**The guards noticed them at once.

"Concubines," Said one guard.

"Ugly concubines," Said another. This guard seemed to be looking Mulan up and down though. The other one was looking at Ling interestingly. There were three more guards but only one of them really looked as if he was concentrating. The other two were looking at the scene happening in the middle.

Shang peeked out from behind the corner. He immediately saw the guard checking Mulan out. His blood boiled as the guard reached out and touched the giggling Mulan. He would have thought Mulan was perfectly alright with being touched by a man, and a Hun at that, were it not for a small stiffening her shoulders did. The Hun didn't seem to notice and started touching her arm. Shang could bear it no longer.

"Now!" he shouted. At once the four 'ladies' got out the fruit acting as their breasts. Two of the Huns were knocked out easily by Chien-Po and his watermelons, another hurt by Ling. Yao smashed the other ones nose with his fist and the last, Shang noticed satisfactory as the one who had touched Mulan, held tightly by Mulan with his own bow.

"Shang, go!" Mulan shouted at him. He raced past her and went through the doors, up the stairs and on the balcony. There he saw Shan-Yu just about to strike the emperor with his sword. He dived under, meeting the blow with his own blade. Shang gasped at the weight of the evil man and felt his arm starting to ache when Mulan came into the room, closely followed by the gang.

"Chien-Po, get the emperor!" she cried. Shang heard Chien Po (**a/n does it have a hyphen in between? I'm just gonna spell it without one from now!) **apologise to the emperor before lifting him up onto his shoulder as if he was a grain of rice. Shan Yu (**a/n again the hyphen thing…) **obviously saw this rescue as Shang felt the weight rising off his chest. Shang took the opportunity to try to cut him with the sword. But Shan Yu swiped his sword, almost carelessly, to block it. The two of them parried ferociously, Shang trying to distract Shan Yu from Mulan, and the rescue.

He could see out of the corner of his eye that they were sliding down the lantern rope. Mulan was just about to go. Shang willed her with all his mind to go, and leave him. Suddenly Shan Yu noticed the distraction and Shang felt himself knocked back onto the floor. Shan Yu kicked him and he flew across the room. 'God that hurt', he thought. Mulan hesitated and Shang saw this. Unfortunately so did Shan Yu.

* * *

**Thanks for reading y'all! Hope you liked it and i should have the next bit up soonish. Though i'm going to cornwall... Review if you have any ideas or if you just wanna tell me what ya thought of it (hopefully good :)**


End file.
